


My Lion

by Phan and Dil (Raggdoll_101)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Phan%20and%20Dil
Summary: Dan and Phil have been friends forever, and Dan is ready to take their friendship to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherphangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherphangirl/gifts), [RiverSong11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong11/gifts).



Dan held his breath as he waited for Phil to finish his newest video.

Sure, he was standing outside of Phil's room, like a creepy stalker, but Phil liked surprises.

Dan heard Phil say good bye to his fans, and then shut off the computer.

Phil opens the door and-

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" Dan shouts as loud as he can, making Phil basically jump out of his skin. 

"WHATTHEFREACK!!?!?!?!?" He shouts back, then he narrows his eyes, "Dan, what the heck?"

Dan smiles widely, "Happy five year anniversary!!!" 

"Oh," Phil smiles, "Thanks Dan."

"Your welcome." Dan beams, then he blushes a deep shade of crimson, "Hey so, I think that I want to take our friendship..."

"Yes?" Phil said curiously.

"Well...I...er..."

"Come on Danny boy!!!" Phil says loudly, "I can't take suspense!"

"I have no idea how to explain it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Dan internally face palmed himself, he was making himself look stupid.

"Well then, I have a present for you too." Phil says, bashfully smiling.

"You give yours first, I'll give you mine afterwards. If it can match it."

Phil frowned,"No, we should flip a coin."

Dan digs around in his hoodie pocket, pulling out quarter. Dan tossed it into the air.

"HEADS!!" Phil shouted.

"Then I'll pick tails." Dan said, catching the quarter in his palm. He pressed it into his hand and then opened it:

"Heads wins."

"Ugh. OK fine, I'll give you my gift," Phil smiled evilly, "But you have to close your eyes."

Dan closes his eyes, darkness engulfs him. He waits impatiently. "Phil are you just going to-"

"Hold on!" Phil whined, he sounded far away. 

"Ok ready?"

Dan shrugged, "As I'll ever be."

"3-2-1..."

Something soft and firm planted itself on Dan's lips, Dan opened his eyes to see that Phil was an inch away, and kissing him.

Dan made a surprised noise, causing Phil to open his eyes. He pulled away, "Surprise!" Phil chirped.

Dan just blinked at Phil.

"SO, how did you like your present."

"Philip Lester," Dan said, looking severely serious. 

Phil winced, "Yes?"

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that."

Phil widened his eyes, "Really?" 

"Yeah, and this is your present..." Dan shoved his lips onto Phil's and shoved Phil over. Phil yelped into suprise, and pushed his lips onto Dans.

They laid on the couch cuddling, and kissing when someone walked into their house, "DAN! I'M HERE WITH YOUR CAKE!!!" 

It was Louise. Dan groaned, he really did not want to stop kissing Phil, but he had to go see her.

Dan pulled his lips from Phil. Phil sighed, "IF your ever going to kiss me again, please warn me." 

Dan winked at Phil, "Yes sir." 

Phil pouted, "Don't leave me!" 

Dan rolled his eyes, "FINE!" Dan picked Phil up, and flung him over his shoulder, ignoring Phil's screams of protest.

Dan walked into the living room, and smiled at a surprised looking Louise.

"Hi Dan. Um... are you and Phil in another fight?"

"Nah. We just started dating."

Louise smiled widely, "I always knew you were gay!" 

"Bisexual." Dan corrected.

"Same thing!" She complained.

"No there is a big difference, bisexuals-"

"Ok,Ok, OK!!!" Louise joked, "I brought you cake, and I am here to help consume the cake. That's ALL I am here for." 

"Ok fine." Dan smirked, "But do pardon our kissing."

Phil let out a laugh in agreement.

So, Louise sat and gave everyone (Dan, Phil, and herself) a piece of cake, they all sat together and ate the lion shaped cake.

Dan frowned, "Crap I forgot forks," He shrugged, "I'll just use my hands."

"Your gross." Phil joked

"Oh?" Dan picked up his piece of cake and shoved it in Phil's face, "Getting a little messy there, are we?"

Phil laughed, and picked up his cake, only to throw it at Dan. 

Dan laughed, and flung a piece of icing that was stuck on his face at Phil.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Louise shouted, throwing her cake at Dan.

"Why is everything being thrown at me!?" Dan said, shielding his face from the icing storm.

"Because you deserve it!" Louise laughed.

"YEAH! AND BECAUSE YOUR CUTE, AND BEING COVERED IN CAKE MAKES YOU CUTER!!!!" Phil yelled in return.

"Oh really?" Dan asked, whiping some icing off of his face. 

"Yup."

Dan took his handful of icing and smeared it on Phil's lips, "Well you do to my Lion." And they kissed, covered in icing.

With Louise squealing loudly behind them.


End file.
